Caught
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Ed gets captured during a mission and it’s up to Roy to save him. But can the flame alchemist make it before Ed is completely destroyed? RoyxEd fluff and EdxOC lemons-angst. Fluffy angsty lemons! A challenge from PrettyKunoichi3. :3


_This story is for PrettyKunoichi3 at her request! Thanks for calling us awesome hon! __-tackle hug-_

_summary: Ed gets captured during a mission and it's up to Roy to save him. But can the flame alchemist make it before Ed is completely destroyed? RoyxEd fluff and EdxOC lemons-angst. Fluffy angsty lemons! _

_Warnings: Swearing, Non-con(or rape, whatever you want to call it), hardcore boy on boy action, lemons/smut, masturbation, bondage, sadism and OOC-ness of course (because, face it fangirls/boys, Ed and Roy are straight… Hiromu Arakawa implies that it so.)_

_And I am warning you now that this story involves rape and underage sex. So if you are unable to handle this, please leave now and keep your flames to yourself._

_Oh, and yes, the beginning part in Italics is a flashback, just so you know. _

xxx

**Caught**

_Damn that Mustang! _Edward Elric glared angrily at the roof of his small tent. _That bastard! _He clenched his fists angrily, his gaze trying to burn a hole in the heavy cloth above him.

Ed wasn't really angry at the Colonel, he was more extremely upset. I mean, how would you feel if you had just confessed to and then been fucked by your commanding officer, only to have him tell you that you were to go on a three week mission to the north?

Ed flushed slightly, remembering to three nights previous.

"_So, I heard you spurned Ms. Rockbell…" Roy said slowly, a grin playing on the corner of his lips as he watched the young alchemist sitting opposite his desk. Ed looked at him angrily._

"_Yeah, what's it to you?" _

"_I was just curious as to why. I thought you'd always had a fancy for the little automail mechanic." Roy pressed, resting his chin on his fist. _

"_No." Ed said, somewhat meekly._

"_Why? Is she not your type?" Roy grinned._

"_N-no… I'm trying to do a report and this is not th-." _

_Roy interrupted the boy. "Or is that you can't get it up for her?" Ed's eyes widened in anger and surprise._

"_What the fuck!?" Roy grinned slyly._

"_Oh, is that it? Or did you think you were too _small_ for her?" Ed stood up, slamming his hands into the desk. _

"_SHUT UP!" Roy raised his eyebrows slightly, leaning forward on his fist._

"_Oh, did I touch a nerve?" He simpered. "Or are you not into women?" He said it slowly, watching as Ed's temper broke completely._

"_NO! IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU, YOU BASTARD!!" He yelled and leaned forward quickly, grabbing the front of Mustang's uniform jacket and pressing his lips against the older man's. _

_Roy grinned into his lips, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist and pulling the younger man onto the desk, ignoring the papers that went flying. Ed gasped in surprise and pain when his legs scraped against the desk edge. He struggled against Roy, his knees spread awkwardly on the desk._

"_Stop it, Ed." Roy clamped the boy's arms to his side roughly, until Ed stopped struggling against him and was watching Roy, confused._

_Roy then lifted the boy slightly, moving his legs so that he was sitting with them hanging over the edge. He looked down at Ed, his face devoid of the usual smirk._

"_What are you doing, Mustang?" Ed asked faintly, his anger gone with the bewilderment he now felt._

_Roy gave Ed a half smile then, an eyebrow raising. "You said you liked me, and I can't fuck you when you are on that side of the desk."  
Ed's eyes widened in surprise._

"_Wh-what?" He stammered. Roy chuckled at the innocent expression of surprise on the sixteen year old's face. _

"_I'm going to fuck you." Roy said slowly, annunciating each syllable._

"_Why?" _

"_That's a stupid question Edward."_

"_Mustang…" Ed was suddenly hyperaware of how close they were. Roy was standing, directly in front of him, his hands still gripping Ed's arms to his sides, although it wasn't needed. His chest was directly in front of Ed's face and he had to look up to look Roy in the face. He suddenly realized that there was a presence on the inside of his thighs. He looked down, Roy's hips were there, and his own legs were straddling the older man. He noticed the closeness of their bodies. The slight bulge in Roy's pants so close to Ed's own. Ed bit his lip at an all too familiar feeling in his lower stomach._

"_Roy." Ed furrowed his eyebrows then, looking back up at the man. Roy realized that Ed hadn't been listening and smirked. "My name is Roy."_

_It took several seconds for Ed to realize why Roy was telling him what his name was and when he understood he flushed slightly. Roy hadn't missed where Ed had been looking or the soft flush on the young man's face._

_Roy grinned suddenly; Ed may always put up a tough, never-show-weakness façade, but he was still human and had wants. At the moment, Roy noticed with a chuckle, Roy was what Ed wanted. He saw the desire in the younger man's eyes, in the way he bit lower lip as he looked up at Roy somewhat anxiously. _

_Still grinning, he thrust his hips forward quickly, rubbing against Ed. He was rewarded with a gasp as Ed's eyes widened in surprise. _

_With a grin he leaned forward, putting his lips to the young alchemist's ear. Ed shivered as Roy spoke._

"_Are you a virgin Fullmetal?" He whispered, so closely that Ed felt his lips move. When he pulled back, Ed's expression was a mixture of doubt, fear and anger. He grinned, chuckling._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Then, without warning, he kissed Ed. This kiss was different than the one he had forced on Roy, Ed realized. This time Ed's mouth was open, his lips parted slightly as Roy took control. This kiss was heated, wet. _

_Roy carefully undid the braid in Ed's blond hair, tangling his fingers in the soft locks._

_When he finally pulled away, he used his grip on Ed's hair to keep him only inches from his face. They were both panting and Ed's hands had somehow made it to Roy's chest, gripping the jacket there._

_Any rational thoughts Ed would have had were swept away by the rush of feelings through him, and the undeniable desire for Roy to continue. Ed looked up into the dark blue eyes of his superior officer, seeing the same desire he felt reflected there._

_There was also a question there; one that Ed had no idea how to answer. So he looked down at Roy's chest, moving his fingers to the buttons of his uniform jacket, and beginning to undo them. _

_Roy simply watched the boy as he shakily tried to unbutton his coat. Then he chuckled, interrupting Ed with his own hands and quickly shedding his jacket. The boy looked up at him, an innocently nervous look on his face._

_With a flushed but determined expression, Ed plucked at the white button-up shirt Roy wore. Roy answered him by unbuttoning his shirt quickly and pulling it off, revealing his somewhat tanned chest._

_Ed gulped, his eyes following the line down the center of his chest lower…_

"_Now, that's not fair Edward." Roy chuckled. But when Ed tried to undo the clasp on his own black jacket Roy pushed his hands away, doing it for him. He pushed the jacket down slowly, running his fingers over both of his arms. Ed shivered as Roy's fingers made a trail of goose bumps down the flesh of his left arm. The jacket was thrown with Roy's discarded clothing. _

_Roy ran his fingers back up his left arm, making Ed shiver, then over his shoulder to his cheek. He cupped the boy's cheek and leaned in to kiss him again. Ed joined the kiss passionately, throwing his arms around the older man's neck._

_Roy hissed, shivering as Ed's cold metal arm touched the sensitive skin on his back. Ed ignored him, trying to press his body closer to Roy's. _

_As Roy kissed the younger boy, he reached under the edge of Ed's black tank top, finding his nipples and teasing them into hardness. _

_Ed was panting, his hips pressing forward to try and reach Roy. Roy smirked, moving his hand on Ed's chest lower… Ed gasped into Roy's lips, his hips thrusting against the hand that had grabbed him._

"_Ahh…" He moaned as Roy ran his fingertips over the front of Ed's leather pants. Ed looked up at the older man, the need in his eyes eliminating the need for speech. _

_Then suddenly Roy's smirk faded. He took a step back and Ed frowned._

"_What?" Ed's expression was confused._

"_Ed, I can't do this." Roy watched Ed's expression go from confused, to bewildered to angry._

"_Oh, I get it. Bastard! This was a joke wasn't it? Another way to mess with my head." Now the pain was showing through in his voice. Ed stood up and tried to move away but Roy grabbed his arm._

"_No, Edward, it's not like that." His grip tightened as Ed tried to pull away. "Ed, listen to me. Ed…" Ed ignored him, turning his face away. Finally, anger got the best of Roy and he spun the boy roughly, grabbing both of his arms._

"_Edward." He growled. "Listen to me." Ed stopped struggling but didn't look at him._

"_Ed…" Roy flushed suddenly, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words. "Ed, I just… I don't want to do anything that you don't want me to do." This made Ed look at him. _What the hell? Hadn't he just said he was going to 'fuck me'?

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Ed's anger subsided slightly when he saw the serious expression on Roy's face. _

"_Ed, I'm almost twice your age… I just don't want to do anything that you don't want to do." Roy looked away then, a flush darkening his cheeks._

_Ed stared at him. _He could not be serious. _Then Ed made a noise halfway between a snort and a laugh. _

"_Are you serious?" Ed said, a grin on his face. Roy looked back at him, a wry, albeit confused, smile on his face. He nodded once._

"_Well, if that's your problem. It shouldn't be. Do you seriously think I'd still be sitting here if I didn't want to…" Ed blushed. "You know…."_

_There was an awkward pause after this was said and they both stared at each other. Ed's blush deepened._

"_Wow Roy, way to ruin the mood." Ed grinned sheepishly, which in turn made Roy smirk down at him._

_Roy lifted a hand to Ed's face then, letting his fingers follow the soft curve of his cheek until he gripped his chin. Then he kissed the boy feverishly, and Ed threw himself into it. His arms going back around Roy's neck and his lips parting enough that Roy could taste him. Roy thrust his tongue into Ed's mouth, sliding past hard rows of teeth to take control of the younger boy. _

_Again, Ed pressed his body forward so that he was up against Roy. Roy responded by dropping his hands to the young alchemist's bottom and using the leverage to grind their hips together. _

"_Ahh." Ed moaned loudly, his grip on Roy's neck tightening automatically. Roy repeated the movement and Ed's breathing sped up considerably._

_Then, in one swift movement, Roy had Ed lying on his back on the desk. Leaning forward, he ran his fingers slowly down the line of Ed's chest, across his stomach and down to the zipper of his pants._

_He kept eye contact with the younger boy as he unbuttoned and unzipped Ed's pants. Then he slipped his fingers into the boy's waistband and pulled them off with his boxers._

_His gaze fell to what he had revealed and he grinned roguishly before looking back up at Ed's face._

"_Well, Fullmetal, I don't think I'll ever call you small again." Ed's face became an adorable pink color and he bit his lip. He watched as Roy looked Ed's entire body up and down before bringing his eyes back to Ed's. Then he brought one finger to his lips and licked it.  
Ed's confused expression made Roy grin._

"_What are you doing?" Roy pulled the finger away from his mouth and leaned over Ed._

"_Stretching you out." He said simply. Ed stared at the man for a moment before yelping and closing his eyes against the pain of Roy's finger invading his virgin entrance. His muscles tightened automatically and Roy leaned down to kiss the boy's cheek._

"_Shh, relax… It'll only hurt at first." Roy then added a second finger and began to slowly and gently scissor the boy's opening._

_Ed whimpered, tears of embarrassment and pain prickling at his tightly closed eyelids. Roy kissed him in an attempt to make him relax and finally, slowly, Ed's muscles relaxed around Roy's digits._

_Roy sighed and slowly began to draw his fingers in and out of the boy. Ed whimpered and for several moments, he wondered how this was supposed to feel good. Then one of Roy's fingers hit a spot inside of him that made him shudder and arch his back._

"_Oh!" He cried out as a fiery sensation ran up his spine. Roy moaned at the sound, and not being able to wait any longer, pulled his sticky fingers out of Ed's bum. _

_Ed propped himself up on his elbows, wanting that feeling again. Roy had his fingers on his pant's zipper, pulling it down. _

_Ed wasn't that surprised to see that the Colonel went commando. When he discarded his pants, Roy looked up to find Ed staring at his erect member. _

_He then stepped back up to the edge of the desk and pushed up Ed's legs. Ed stayed up on his elbows watching the older man position himself between his legs. _

_Roy pressed the engorged head of his member against Ed's tiny opening. He looked up at the boy._

"_Ready?" He asked hoarsely, Ed simply nodded. Roy rocked his hips forward slowly, pushing past the hard ring of muscles at his entrance. Roy moaned as the heat and tightness enveloped him. Ed gasped, clenching his teeth and eyes shut. He hissed in pain, whimpering quietly._

_Roy leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ed's neck as he pushed his entire shaft into the younger boy. Finally, he was completely sheathed within the boy and he paused._

_For several seconds, the only sound in the office was the quiet noises Ed made._

_When the sounds ceased, Roy pulled out until only the head of him was inside, then he plunged himself back into the boy using all his weight._

_Ed tensed up then cried out loudly as Roy hit the spot again. Roy tried to find a steady rhythm but Ed pushed himself higher up on his elbows, trying to get Roy to go deeper. When Roy obliged, Ed moaned loudly._

_Ed was so tight around Roy that he growled softly when he pushed all the way in, feeling the young alchemist beneath him tremble. _

_Roy began to speed up and Ed cried out when he found his sweet spot again and again. He reached up and grabbed Roy's shoulders for leverage, pushing back down on Roy when he pulled back. _

_Roy slid a hand between them, using the other to steady Edward, and wrapped his long fingers around Ed.  
Ed gave a gasping moan when Roy began to pump him erratically. He laid his head against Roy's chest, his sweat soaked blond hair sticking to his face and neck._

_When Roy picked up speed and depth, Ed turned his face up to Roy's. Roy kissed him firmly, his harsh breathing mixing with Ed's. He moved his mouth to Ed's neck, softly biting and kissing. Ed moaned, kissing Roy's chest._

_He could feel the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter as he pounded into the boy. His thrusts became erratic, varying in depth and speed as he got closer and closer._

_Ed began to gasp as he felt the alien feeling grow in his groin when Roy hit his sweet spot every time._

"_Roy…I…" He managed to gasp out, the fingers of his right hand digging almost painfully into Roy's shoulder._

"_Ahh… Yes, Ed…" Roy rested his sweaty forehead against Ed's. He could feel his release building as he tried to hold on for that one second longer._

_Ed was on the edge, teetering into delirious pleasure. Then suddenly, it rose up to meet him. _

"_Roy!" Ed screamed as he went over the edge, his seed splattering over Roy's hand and onto their stomachs. He gasped as his orgasm overtook him. _

_Roy slammed into the boy one last time before releasing himself inside the boy with a cry. They both trembled for several moments in their afterglow and then they collapsed onto the desk, Roy careful not to land on the younger boy._

_He watched Edward as he rode the waves of his orgasm. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes tightly closed with a pink flush on his face. He watched as the boy's chest moved quickly up and down, covered in his own sticky release. He reached forward and wiped a spot of liquid off his chin._

_Ed opened his eyes, cloudy post-coital and smiled softly. Roy quickly pulled the boy towards him, and Ed happily nestled his head against Roy's sticky chest.  
There was silence for a moment, before,_

"_I-I love you Roy." Ed whispered, settling himself into the older man's arms. Roy smiled slowly, his expression soft. He watched the boy settle into a sated sleep, a smile on his soft lips.  
When he was sure that the boy was asleep, he lowered his lips to Ed's forehead and kissed him before whispering,_

"_I love you too Edward."_

…

_The next morning, Ed woke up to find that he was lying on a very lumpy couch. He sat up and Roy's jacket, that had previously been covering him, fell off of him. _

"_Well… Good Morning Fullmetal." Ed snapped his head up to find Roy sitting at his desk fully clothed, sans jacket. Ed automatically grabbed the jacket to cover himself awkwardly. _

_Roy simply grinned at him, an amused expression on his face. _

"_My clothes?" Ed asked quietly. Roy pointed to a neat stack on the table where Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and Hawkeye usually sat. He absently wondered where they were as he stood to cross the space to his clothes._

_As if on cue, the door to Roy's office opened and in stepped Riza Hawkeye. _

"_Sir, I have the re-." She caught sight of Ed, frozen to the spot with Roy's jacket covering his lower half. Her eyebrows rose._

"_Yes Hawkeye?" Both Riza and Ed looked over to where Mustang sat to see him looking expectantly at Hawkeye, as if the Fullmetal Alchemist was not standing almost completely naked in his office. _

_He glanced at Ed blankly, fighting against a smile when he noticed that Ed's entire body was flushed. _

"_I have the reports for you from the north. As well as the mission details for Edward." Her mouth twitched at the corners like she was going to smile as she handed Roy a folder. "Thank You Hawkeye." She nodded swiftly and turned to go._

"_Good Morning Edward." She said, now truly fighting a smile, when she passed him to go back to the door._

"_M-morning." He stammered. The door wasn't completely closed behind her when she began to giggle. Ed stared at the door and groaned softly. Roy just smiled. Then Ed realized what she had said and turned back to Roy's desk._

"_Wait. Mission?" Ed asked, ignoring the fact that he was in the nude. Roy's expression went blank._

"_I was supposed to tell you last night after your report. Which I still need from you by the way." He grinned slyly. Ed ignored him._

"_Where?"_

_Roy sighed. "Albuin." He paused. "For 3 weeks." Ed's eyes widened._

"_No." He said stiffly, taking a step towards the desk. He couldn't leave now, not after…_

"_Ed, its orders from the Fuhrer." Roy said softly, not looking at him. Ed glared at him._

"_You should have told me last night." Ed growled. "Before we…" He trailed off, looking away from Roy. He felt tears prickling in his eyes and he turned away from the desk, hiding his face as he moved towards his clothes. _

_Dropping Roy's jacket to the floor, he grabbed his pants but before he could put them on strong arms grabbed him from behind. He gasped and tried to pull away but Roy did not relinquish his hold._

"_I'm sorry." The older man said in Ed's ear, making him shiver. "I don't want you to leave but," He ran his lips along the edge of Ed's ear. "I'll be here when you get back." Ed closed his eyes, relaxing against the tall man behind him. Roy sighed in relief, reaching up to grip Ed's chin. He turned the boy's face towards his own and Ed opened his eyes._

"_Just make sure you come back." Roy joked, smiling. Ed grinned._

"_Don't worry. I will." He said before Roy leaned down to kiss him._

…

Which brought Ed to where he was now; in a tent on his road to Albuin, pissed off and, now, extremely horny. And, since Alphonse was in Risembool, visiting Winry and Pinako. He was alone. He fidgeted slightly on the soft cushion of grass that he'd transmuted earlier.

He needed to concentrate on his so-called mission and what he was supposed to do when he got to Albuin. He did not need to be distracted by thoughts of his superior officer's body… pressed against his own. His lips soft and warm on his. His long, stiff…

Ed shook his head firmly. No, he had to concentrate on… what?

His thoughts drifted to thinking about what Roy was doing at that moment. He'd done _that_ before. Before he had confessed to Roy he had thought about the older man frequently, oftentimes when he was in bed. He wondered what Roy was doing, wondered if he was sleeping, or working, or in bed with someone. Then Ed's imagination would go wild at that point. Imagining himself in bed with the other man.

This, now, was a little easier to imagine since he'd been there. He let himself remember how it felt to have Roy's hands on him, touching him in ways he'd never been touched by anyone other than himself.

Inside his bedroll he let his hand slide underneath his waistband. He grabbed himself as Roy had, giving a soft moan as he did so, and began to imitate the way Roy had pumped him. Roy had stroked the boy in a slow rhythm, softly squeezing as he reached the boy's base.

In the middle of nowhere, Ed let himself go to his fantasy, moaning and gasping as he pleasured himself. As his muscles clenched around the familiar feeling of climax, he arched his back against his hand. When he came, he cried out Roy's name loudly, his body shaking slightly as he released his fluids.

He collapsed against the cushion, suspended in the blaze of his orgasm. He kept his eyes closed, holding onto the image of Roy.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to the image of a tall, dark man grinning cruelly down at him. Ed barely opened his mouth before a vile smelling rag covered his nose and mouth and he lost consciousness.

…

When he came to, it was to a deep haze. His mind took a long time to concentrate on staying conscience. Then voices permeated his fog and he tried with all his might to focus. Slowly the fog began to fade and he could hear them clearly.

"What do you mean, you found a soldier?" A gruff, authoritive voice asked and Ed frowned. The man spoke in a lilted accent that was instantly familiar to Ed. Ishbalans.

The voice that answered was whiny. "I mean an Amestrin Soldier."

The gruff voice growled in response and Ed then realized that the voices were getting closer. He opened his eyes to discover that he was lying on his side in a dimly lit tent. He still felt groggy from whatever they had used to knock him out but he forced himself to try and concentrate on his escape.

He tried pushing himself up with his right arm and was surprised to find that his arm was missing. He glanced down to see that the automail had been completely removed at the socket.

"Damn." He whispered. Then, gathering his strength, he rolled quickly and pushed himself up on his left arm. He stood and made to move to the door, only to come crashing back down as the rope around his right ankle caught him.

He cursed loudly as pain tore through his shoulder. He hurriedly moved to a sitting position.

"Well, well, well. The little soldier trying to get away?" Ed spun only to have the barrel of a large gun aimed at his nose. He glared at the man holding it, a tall, lean Ishbalan. He was the source of the gruff voice.

The man grinned down at Ed. "I don't think you'll be able to do that." With that, he gave Ed a kick in the ribs that sent him sprawling backwards. Ed gasped when he tried turning back over.

The man then rolled him over with the toe of his boot.

"A little small to be a soldier, aren't you?"

"Let me go." Ed growled at him. The man just grinned.

"But you just got here." He eyed Ed. "Since when does the military send puppies out to do their bidding?" Ed could only glare at the man. Movements to his left made Ed look over to see the other man in the tent. He was carrying Ed's missing arm and was leering down at him. He recognized him as the man that had knocked him out, he was a shorter, fatter version of the man with the gun above him. They looked like they were brothers.

"And a faggot puppy too. When I found him he was moaning and coming all over himself about a 'Roy'." He said, looking over at the lean Ishbalan, who smirked.

"Isn't that the first name of that Correspondence the puppy had?" The lean man asked. The other man grinned; pulling out a piece of paper that Ed knew had the name and address of Roy on it, and nodded.

The tall man grinned evilly. "Well, well. Sleeping with your superiors, Puppy?" He grabbed the paper from the shorter man. "Why don't we send the," He glanced at the paper and raised an eyebrow. "_Colonel_ a report from his soldier?"

Squatting down and holding the gun against Ed's head, he reached over and pulled the white glove off of his left hand. Ed watched as his gaze caught on the watch chain at his waist. As the man reached for the chain he took his chance.

Twisting almost painfully, he kicked out with his left leg. His automail limb hit the man in the side and he sprawled backwards with a cry. He spun again and pulled at the rope around his flesh ankle.

Just as he had it loose, a foot caught him in the chest and there was a loud crack. Then something hit him in the back of the head and the mixture of pain made him fall back to the ground. He didn't pass out though and the pain washed over him in a fresh wave. He tried moving his spine and felt the pain in his chest sharply, making his vision go slightly blurry. The kick had left him with a broken rib.

"Well, an automail leg too? Take care of that please Hassan." The lean man was panting as he said this. Ed felt the shorter man, Hassan, moving his left leg. Then there was the sound of his pants being ripped and then the sound of metal on metal and Ed felt the release of pressure in the mechanism. He tried to move his leg without result. A shiver of fear ran down Ed's back.

Hassan stood over him with a smirk, a screwdriver in one hand, a gun in the other.

"All finished Kamal." His voice was full of pride, like a child who had eaten all his vegetables. Kamal stood then and Ed saw that his face was red with pain and anger. He held up Ed's glove.

"Well, let's send his colonel a message now." He gave Hassan a nod and the shorter man grabbed Ed's braid and put his gun to his head. Kamal knelt next to Ed and pulled out a long knife.  
"What are you going to do?" Ed growled, struggling against Hassan's hold as Kamal waved the knife in his face.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you… yet. Where would the fun in that be?" With that he knelt on Ed's good leg and grabbed his arm. Holding it tightly against the struggling Edward, he held the knife above his arm.

With one swift motion Kamal brought the knife down and sliced open Ed's arm. Ed hissed in pain, clenching his teeth. He watched as the man took his glove and stained it thoroughly with the crimson fluid flowing down his arm. Then Kamal tugged sharply at the chain of his pocket watch and stuffed it into the glove. He walked away and went over to Ed's briefcase, pulling out an envelope, pen, ink bottle and paper. He looked at the pen and then back at Ed with an evil grin.

Ed began to struggle again when he walked back over to him but Hassan pressed the gun harder against his temple and held him tighter. Kamal knelt again and brought the pen to the still bleeding gash in Ed's arm. It was then that Ed realized how deep the cut was, he must have still been under some influence of the drugs to not notice.

Using the pen to collect his blood, he then walked back over to where he'd set the paper and began to write. Ed crinkled his nose as a faint thought made it's way through the drugs and pain.

_Roy will think I'm dead._

Then Ed swooned, not from the thought but from the fact that blood had been gushing from his arm for the last couple of minutes. His head nodded on his shoulders and he groaned faintly.

"Shit. Hassan, could you bandage that? We don't want the puppy dying on us yet." Ed was let go and he fell on his side, his mind hazy. He felt the pain in his chest as he was bent so oddly but it was a strangely dull pain. When Hassan returned to tie something tightly around his arm, he felt the pain numbly.

His thoughts were slipping from his grasp as he lay there. Hassan pulled at him then, causing him to lay straight on his back.

The pain in his chest faded and so did his awareness. He slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

When he came to again, he was in more pain. All of a sudden, sharp pain exploded in his ribcage and he realized that the pain was what had made him regain consciousness. Pain tore through his chest again and there was another crack as he was thrown sideways.

He cried out softly, his eyes opening wide.

"He's awake." Hassan stood over him, his face alive with repulsive excitement. "And I think I broke a rib." He said, sickeningly happy.

He heard a sound of dismissal from the other side of the tent. Then Kamal was standing over him too.

He sat cross-legged next to Ed and Ed cringed away, gasping at the pain that caused.

"I'm going to tell you a story." He said simply, laying his gun down in his lap. "A while back, before you were born I'm sure. There was a war between my people and your military. You call it the 'Ishbal Rebellion', we call it a massacre. Your people came down and began killing the elders, the men and the children." He took a breath and glared down at Edward.

"They killed the woman too, but not after they beat them, raped them and then left them for dead. I was a boy then and I remember being held against my will as I was forced to watch as one of your _soldiers_," He spat the word, his hold on his gun tightening. "Killed my father. Then he grabbed my mother and older sister and raped them, and then he slit their throats. They made me watch as the life left them. Then they _grinned_ at me, locked me in the room and left me to die with my family dead in the room.

"So I made a decision while you were asleep." The grin he gave Ed was cruel, manic. "I'm going to do the same to you and send you back to your Superior Officer a piece at a time. For all that your people did to me."

"But it wasn't me." Ed gasped out pleadingly, his mind way past trying to be bold. Kamal shrugged.

"No, that was before your time but it will send a great message to your military. We will get revenge for all that they did to us." He no longer had a grin on his face, now he glared down at the boy cruelly.

In one sudden movement he brought the butt of his gun up and then back down on Ed's chest. Excruciating pain exploded through the young alchemist's chest as yet another of his rib's cracked.

Lights played in front of Ed's face and his breathing came in gasps. Then the gun hit him in the face and his lip split. Ed tried to bring his arm up to block him only to have it pinned to the ground.

His vision was blurry but his pain was past tears. He simply gasped when his shirt was ripped off of his body and then his pant's were pulled off roughly. When they snagged on his useless leg, it jarred his body and his broken ribs sent out such a burst of pain that, yet again, his consciousness was lost to the void.

Cold water poured over him and the coughing it took to get it out of his mouth hurt his chest, but in a dull, faint way. His mind was hazy again and he realized that he was drugged again in some way. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes, blinking the water away. The light in the tent was different, it was the faint light of twilight.  
His bleary mind realized that it had been dark the last time he'd been awake. A kick in the side sent all thoughts out of his mind except for the pain.

"You should really stay awake. It'll make your death come so much quicker." Kamal's voice came from above him. Then he was grabbed by the arm and thrown against something hard and low, pain making his mind black out.

He was laying on his stomach against the hard something. There was grunts coming from somewhere around him. Then he felt warm liquid running down his thighs. The pain came and he realized that it was his blood. His body was being rocked against the hard surface, pain shooting through his torso with each thrust.

It was bright in the tent now. Daylight. He couldn't concentrate on anything except that he was cold and everything hurt. He was lying on his side and he tried to use his leg to roll onto his back to have pain run up his leg. His ankle was broken. Something hard hit him in the side. Darkness.

Night again. More haze. He felt the jarring of his body but it seemed like the nerve endings were gone. There was no pain, just the pressure and numbness. He fell back to the emptiness.

A dream. Images of a man in a blue jacket with black hair. He was telling him that he had to come back in one piece. He knew it was important but it made no sense.

Voices spoke near him but they made little sense to him.

"Not yet."

"Kamal. We have to kill him and leave, they'll come looking for him."  
"And they'll find him dead, but we have time Hassan."

He faded back out.

…

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, his fingers tapping impatiently on the surface. It was surprising that there was space on his desk to tap, the entire top was covered in papers, dated back to two weeks previous. He was staring blankly at the empty space in front of him and he was so wrapped up in what he was thinking about that he didn't even notice Riza Hawkeye open the door and walk in.

She noticed this and slammed the door when she closed it. Roy jumped at the sound and looked up. His expression quickly changed from hope to the grim look he'd had before when he realized who it was.

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"There are no reports yet."

Roy frowned. "I didn't ask."

"No, but I know you wanted to know." Roy sighed, his shoulders slumping somewhat. Riza made her way over to the desk.

"Sir, I know there haven't been any reports since he left but that's normal for Ed. He always liked to rattle your cage." She smiled at him consolingly. Roy nodded, dropping his head into his hands.

"Yes, I know. But I thought it would be different now…" He trailed off, but he didn't need to explain any farther. Riza understood anyways.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she looked at Roy. He was normally fastidious in all aspects, even if a little grudging towards it. But Roy seemed to be falling apart. Not only were reports drowning his desk, but there was also a day's growth of hair on his chin and his hair was untidy.

She sighed, a slight smile on her lips. She was surprised at how the turn in his relationship with Ed had changed Roy. It wasn't odd for him to be worried about Ed, it was just the intensity in which he was worrying now that surprised her.

"And he's late." Roy said angrily, looking up at Riza. She had to fight not to grin.

"By two days, Sir. Just give him a few more days." Roy sucked in a breath, held it for a moment and then blew out in a sigh. He nodded quickly.

"Three days, and so help me, if he's not back _I'll _go after him and get his short ass back here." Riza laughed then, quickly turning it into a cough. He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.  
"Would you like some help with these reports Sir?" He looked down at the desk, looking surprised at the mess there.

"Oh. Sure." She smiled and picked up a stack, moving them over to large table in the middle of the room. She organized them by date and then set into them.

"Oh and Hawkeye?" She looked up to find Roy moving the papers on his desk, not looking at her. "Thank you." She caught the double meaning in his words and nodded.

"You're welcome Sir." She turned back to the stack of papers in front of her and as she did so there was a loud clamor by the door.

She looked up to find a sweat soaked soldier standing there. He saluted them both as he panted for air.

"What is it?" Roy stood swiftly and crossed the room in four long strides. Riza was right behind him.

"Sir, an urgent package... I was told to bring it directly to you." With that, the man handed over a large parchment envelope. Roy took it and immediately turned away from the soldier to walk back to his desk.

Riza nodded a dismissal and the man left quickly. She shut the door and followed Roy back over to his desk. He was staring at the envelope.

It was an envelope made for sending reports, big enough to hold large pieces of paper without folding. This one was odd in that it had a large round lump in the middle of it.  
On the edge of the lump was a small dark stain. Roy seemed to be staring at the spot.

"Sir?" He looked up at her swiftly and she saw a strange emotion there before his gaze flew back to the envelope. There was fear in his eyes.

She bit her lip and watched him turn it over, and tear a hole in the top. He tilted the packet and the contents slid onto his hand.

One blood-stained white glove landed on his palm. Riza gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Then Roy grabbed a finger of the glove and held it upward. Gravity helped the other item come free of its cover.

A silver pocket-watch, its hinges broken so that it landed open on his palm. On the inside there was a small inscription. She knew without even looking what it would say. She looked at Roy, but his face was completely blank. He put the watch in his pocket and then reached for the envelope again. Tearing it open the rest of the way, he tilted it again.

A single piece of folded paper fell onto the desk; its edges were stained dark crimson with blood. He snatched this up and unfolded it.

For a moment there was silence, then a strange, strangled sound escaped his throat and he tore from the room.

She stared after him for a moment, shock at the envelope's contents and the dark look on Roy's face immobilizing her. Then she grabbed the paper from where it had landed on the desk and looked at it.

The writing was in the same dark crimson that stained the edges and it was in a language that necessity had made her learn. In slanted Ishbalan script it read, "We have your dog."

Without a moment's more hesitation, Riza ran out of the room.

…

The sound of a car. Yells. Gunshots. Screams.

He was dreaming, he had to be, he felt like he was floating bodiless in the dark void.

"Edward!" A voice was calling for him. He heard it but it was faint, coming from far away. He knew that voice, he'd dreamt about it, had heard it say his name. His muddled mind tried to place a face with the voice but he gave up after a few tries. It was pointless anyways, the voice was trying to rouse him and all he wanted to do was drift off to blissful unconsciousness.

"Damn it, don't you dare die on me!" The voice was closer now but still faint. There was anger in it and on the edges of his mind, he knew why it was angry but he tried to ignore it.

There was a haze around his thoughts but try as he might, he couldn't ignore the insistent voice. "Edward! You short, annoying little pipsqueak open your damn eyes!"

In the very back of his mind, anger fizzled. Then a new sensation ran him through. Pain, his mind realized. Funny, you weren't supposed to feel pain when you were dreaming.

Suddenly, he wasn't floating anymore and he felt his body. He was being moved and pain wracked him again.

He groaned faintly, almost silently. Then the movement stopped and he sighed, falling slowly back towards nothingness.

"Edward?" He didn't respond, it was easier to ignore the voice when he didn't feel pain. Then he was being shaken and pain made him more aware again.

"Edward! Fullmetal! Shorty!" Anger fizzled in his brain again and he sucked in a small breath.

"Don't….me…short…" He said faintly, an automatic response. The owner of the voice sighed suddenly, a short hard breath. Then he was being held tightly and pain was lancing through his body again.

"ooooww…" He whispered.

"Sorry." The voice was softer now but very clear and he almost recognized it. It wasn't angry now, so it was harder to place but he knew it….

"Hawkeye, help me please." He frowned as the voice spoke, he should know this name and the voice that answered.

"Yes, sir." There was a sudden lurching movement and air rushed past his nose. A scent filled his nostrils and he almost gasped but didn't have enough power. He knew who had him now.

"Roy…." He breathed. The man holding him shifted his grip on Ed and such intense pain ran through him that he blacked out.

…

"Three broken ribs, automail in pieces, severe blood loss, a broken ankle and bruises all over and he's still alive." A kind female voice drifted into his consciousness.

"Lucky kid." A lower voice, still female answered. Then there was the sound of someone hushing them and he heard their soft footfalls as they walked away.

His mind felt strangely hazy as he tried to concentrate on where he was.

He tried opening his eyes but they felt like lead. He tried to speak but all he could manage was a low moan in his throat.

As soon as the sound left him, there was a large clatter and a curse near his head, followed by a giggle from the other side of him. Then there was a pressure on the bed near his head and it dipped slightly.

"Edward?" The voice was so near his face that he felt the warm breath of the speaker. He wrinkled his nose slightly and finally found his voice.

"Breath… stinks…" He said faintly, turning his face away. Another laugh came from the direction of the giggler and the presence near his head gave a quick sigh of relief.

"Well, if he had left your side at all, he might have been able to brush his teeth." The giggler said softly.

Ed struggled to open his eyes to see who the person was. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes to find Riza Hawkeye standing over him. But he didn't see her at first, the first thing he saw were her eyes.

He cried out then, cringing away from her. Her eyes, almost red enough to be Ishbalan, had brought back memories of pain that took him by surprise. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and tried to hold him. He yelled, struggling against his captor and was struck with more pain. His chest felt like it was on fire.  
He stopped struggling, the pain clearing his mind completely.

"What the hell is going on?" An unfamiliar voice asked loudly. Ed opened his eyes again and recognized Riza. She was staring back at him, startled.

Then a man in a long white coat, a doctor, stepped in front of her. He looked down at Ed and frowned.

"Sir, could you please let the boy go?" It was then that Ed realized that he was still being held from behind. And when he was laid back on the bed, he realized his right arm was missing as he tried to touch his ribcage.

Ed's mind then began to work furiously. If Riza was in the room and the doctor had just asked a 'Sir' to release him, then that could only mean that…

"Roy!" He said loudly, turning his head quickly. His body protested but he ignored it.

In front of his eyes stood the one person that he really wanted to see. He gave a grin when he saw the state the older man was in. Roy was wearing a shirt caked in dirt and blood and his pants were in the same condition. At least his face was clean, there was no blood, but he had over a day's growth of beard on his face and his hair had never been more untidy. He took a step closer to the head of Ed' bed.

Ed stared at the man for a long moment, before reaching with his left hand and grabbing the man's tattered shirt. With surprising force, he pulled Roy down and Roy didn't need any prodding to kiss the younger boy firmly.

The older alchemist put his hands on either side of Ed's face to keep himself from moving and injuring himself further. Ed kissed him back feverishly, ignoring the pain from his neck and the cut on his lip. He'd never been more happy to be alive than in that moment.  
When they both finally separated for air, Ed grinned up at Roy sheepishly.

Roy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud wolf whistle and chuckling. Edward turned his face to the door to find, all crowded into the door, Maes, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. All of them were grinning and Ed blushed.

"Well, we came to see if you were all right Ed…" Maes began.

"But it looks like the Colonel is helping you… hehe, _perk up_?" Havoc continued, taking a draw on his ever-present cigarette. Ed frowned at his stress on his final words, until Riza laughed suddenly, quickly turning it into a short cough. He looked up to find her looking away from him. His frown deepened until he looked down and gasped.

His hand then moved quickly to cover the prominence that had caused a slight lift in the sheets. He closed his eyes and his face became the most adorable pink color that Roy had ever seen.

The older man glared at the men in the doorway.

"Don't you all have paperwork to do?" Havoc rolled his eyes at his superior officer.

"Yes, Sir." He said before turning to leave.

"Feel better Edward!" Fuery piped up cheerily. He left with Falman and Breda. Ed opened his eyes to see Maes still standing in the doorway.

"Yes Hughes?" Roy asked, a cold edge to his voice.

"Now come on Roy, I'm just here to enlist the help of Riza." He looked over at Riza and grinned. "If that's all right with you Lieutenant?" Riza quickly followed Maes out of the room.

"Careful with him Roy." Maes said before quickly shutting the door. Roy glared daggers at the door before turning to the doctor.

"John, can I have some time alone with the patient?" Ed looked over at the doctor. He was grinning roguishly at them both. He was obviously a friend of Roy's.

"If you can promise to be careful of the boy's injuries. We don't want him to be in here for any longer than need be, I'm sure he has, errm, more comfortable places to be." The man smiled knowingly and Roy returned the grin.

"Mmmhmmm. He does. I promise not to aggravate his injuries further so get out." The doctor shrugged and left the room.  
Ed groaned, his face a bright red. Not only had Roy outed their relationship but the doctor was also on Roy's side. Ed covered his face with his only hand. He felt Roy climb onto the bed beside him but ignored him.

"Ed?" Roy's voice was worried. "Are you all right?"  
The younger boy dropped his arm and turned his head towards Roy. He smiled faintly.

"I feel fine." Roy didn't return his smile.

"Edward. I know what they did to you. Are you _all right_?" Ed cringed at the memory only to realize that it was faint. The pain and the drugs had kept anything from being too clear.

He looked Roy in the eyes and was surprised at the depth of the sincerity and worry there. He nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine." He said truthfully. Roy looked at him for several long moments. "Hey, I promised I'd come back and I did."

Roy chuckled. "Yet in no part of that deal did it involve me going to get you." Ed grinned.

"And you kept your end. You promised me you'd be here when I got back." Roy leaned forward till he was almost touching noses with the younger boy.

"And I always will be." He turned his head to kiss the boy but was interrupted by a loud crash. They both looked at the door.

"Brother!" Alphonse Elric had just burst through the door where he now stood frozen. "Colonel?"

"Hello Alphonse, back so soon?" Roy said calmly.

"Al…" Ed gaped, unable to find his voice well.

"Wh-what… Ed-d... Roy?" If he'd had a human face, Ed was sure that Al would have been blushing. He suddenly stood up straight, his metal body clanking slightly. "O.k. I'll talk to you later brother. Bye." He then turned around and left quickly.

They both stared at the door before Ed started laughing, then he gasped.

"Laughing…. bad idea." He breathed slowly for a moment before grinning. "Well, that wasn't really the way I planned on telling my little bro-."

He was cut off by Roy's lips. He inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of the other man, ignoring the hair on Roy's face. Roy's tongue snaked out to lick Ed's lower lip.  
Ed began to open his mouth only to have a yawn catch him. He leaned back and reached up with his hand to cover his mouth.

"Tired Edo?" Roy asked with a grin to which Ed responded with a sheepish look.

"Yeah, near death experiences do that to me." A scowl crossed Roy's face and Ed grinned apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ed." Ed frowned.

"It's not your fault, Roy. You didn't know that would happen." Ed turned his face away then and Roy put his fingers gently on his chin to turn him back.

"Nonetheless, I'm sorry." Ed grinned at the sincerity in the man's voice.

"Then make it up to me." He waggled his eyebrows with an impish grin that was ruined by the huge yawn that interrupted it. "After I sleep."

Roy gave the boy a warm smile and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. He lay down next to Ed, carefully putting an arm over him.

"Then sleep Ed, I'll be here when you wake up." Ed closed his eyes slowly, trying to settle as close to Roy as possible without causing himself pain. He reveled in how warm the other man was.

"You better be." Ed said faintly and Roy chuckled softly. His arm tightened lightly.

"I promise." He whispered.

xxx

_O.k. This was my first attempt at anything dark… 0.o; I like happy and fluffy and smutty. At least there was the last two. _

_I did make Ed (and everyone else) very OOC for a reason so please do not flame me for it. I'll just laugh at them. :3 And please feed my addiction, leave me reviews. _

_And the title was very random... I couldn't think of anything else and 'Untitled' didn't sound at all awesome. So if you have any good title ideas I will gladly take them and credit you for them._

_And a huge thank you to PrettyKunoichi3, I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a great Challenge and pretty difficult for me to write. :3 (If anyone else has a challenge for me, I'll happily accept. :D )_

_Your Authoress- Sami_


End file.
